


Soundtrack: Winter Challenges

by RaithWay



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, Falling in Reverse, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Polyamorous relationship, winter drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaithWay/pseuds/RaithWay
Summary: Drabbles written for theOC Winter Challengeon tumblr. Starring: the cast ofSoundtrack of the Revolution. Not canon to the story. Just little drabbles for fun. Also, the titles mean absolutely nothing. Just the lyrics toAll I Want For Christmas Is You.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s), M. Shadows/Original Female Character(s), Ray Toro/Original Female Character(s), Zacky Vengeance/Original Character(s)





	1. I Won’t Ask For Much This Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 01: “Come play in the snow with me.”

It’d been a quiet day, for them, which Taylor was thankful for. She loved the tour, loved everyone that they managed to pack onto four buses, but sometimes keeping track of everyone and everything could be a bit much. What had Mama Shay called it? A labor of love? That seemed fitting, except today was quiet. She had been awake for an entire two hours, had consumed several cups of coffee in blissful peace, and she was sure that it had something to do with her bus being empty. Eight bunks, for eight women, all empty. She hadn’t heard any yelling coming from outside, yelling of any variety, and- _Christ, something horrible was about to happen_. When the bus door opened and let in bright morning sunlight, she instinctively closed her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chest in a clearly protective stance. If she didn’t see it, it wasn’t real. Wasn’t that how reality worked?

The couch shifted a little as someone joined her, sitting close enough that her curled up body dipped to the side some, and it could have been anyone. Tatum, because she didn’t have personal space with her twin. (Tatum would already be talking though, so it wasn’t her.) Possibly Emily, but she wasn’t being bombarded with questions about her general health or why she hadn’t sought anyone out yet. Maybe Mikey, he could sit silently, but he would be leaning up against her for a morning cuddle. It could have been anyone, but she had a good guess for who it could be. He was waiting her out, wanting to make her break first, but she kept her eyes resolutely closed even while swaying closer to the warmth at her side. A chin pressed down against her shoulder as the cold tip of a nose brushed her cheek, and she bit at the inside of her cheek to stop herself from speaking. 

“Come on, sugar. I know you want to talk.” Eyes closed. Lips closed. Ears unfortunately open. “Let me hear your lovely voice.” 

“Didn’t you tell me that my voice haunted your nightmares?” Damn it! Two hours of complete silence, ruined. Her eyes opened as she turned her head to the side, and their noses bumped because he didn’t have the decency to pull back. (She wanted him close. He was so warm and his eyes were so lovely at this range.) 

“Haunted my _dreams_. Still does,” he told her. She thought he might be smiling, but their faces were too close for her to be sure. Deep greens and golden browns, like a forest she could get lost in. “Why are you being quiet?” 

“I’m trying to think poetically, but you keep ruining it. You ruin all my fun,” she complained without any heat. They both knew she wasn’t upset or annoyed, but the little back and forth was their safety blanket. No matter what, they could always bicker and banter. 

“Come play in the snow with me.” It was such a simple request, and she leaned back away from him so that she could see the entirety of his face. His stupidly gorgeous face. 

“Gerard?”

“Hmm?”

“Forgetting something?”

When his brows furrowed in confusion, she raised her hands up between them and wiggled her fingers as much as she was able. Her medicated gloves were hidden under thick winter gloves, because the cold was hell on her ruined hands. In this weather, it was a miracle that she could hold onto a hairbrush long enough to tame her hair. How was she supposed to play in the snow? Besides making the occasional snow angel. That was her only option. She was still staring at her hands when fingers wrapped around her wrists, the feeling was muted by all of the fabric, but she let Gerard lower her hands so that they could see each other unobstructed again. 

“I’ll make the snowballs, you throw them at Matt. Teamwork.” Matt could easily kill them both, literally and definitely in a snowball fight, but the idea was tempting. 

“When he comes after us, I will leave you behind,” she warned him. Gerard’s grin was quick and bright, and he ducked forward to press a kiss against her temple before getting to his feet. 

“No, you won’t.” Taylor let him pull her up from the couch and then off of the bus, and she took a moment to breathe in the clear winter air. Then she was hurrying forward and pulling Gerard with her. 

_No, she’d never leave him behind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can talk to me about music and ocs [here on tumblr ](https://raith-way.tumblr.com/)


	2. I Won’t Even Wish For Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 02: “You look cold. Take my coat.”

“What are you doing out here? Taylor said you’d need-Christ, where are your clothes?” The question came from behind her, but Tatum didn’t turn around to look. Instead she kept her eyes focused forwards, on the dark trees behind the house, and curled a little tighter into herself as the old wooden step under her groaned with added weight. Someone was going to have to repair the steps soon. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, Matt,” she answered immediately. Her tone was soft, it wasn’t like she was mad at him for asking the question, but she still felt a small tendril of guilt for the quick words. She looked over at him to apologize, but the words froze in her throat when their eyes met. There was a small smile on his face, enough to reveal a single dimple, but it was that bit of understanding in his eyes that had her tongue-tied. 

“You look cold. Take my coat.” Tatum felt Matt’s large warm coat settled around her shoulders, and she instantly wrapped the soft fabric around her. She had stepped out of the house without stopping for a shirt with sleeves or even her shoes, she knew that she would have to go back inside soon, but the coat was warm and soft. It was also huge on her, so that it felt like she was wrapped in the softest blanket. “Taylor said you’d need these too.”

“Need what?” She stopped focusing on the coat around her and looked over at Matt again, and she was relieved to see him wearing the thick sweater that her mother had given him. Then her gaze focused on what he was holding and her eyes narrowed. She loved her twin, but Taylor could be the biggest mother hen. Taylor was also usually, insufferably, right. So she reached out for the thick fluffy socks that he was holding up and felt confused as he moved to hold them out of reach. 

“Keep your hands warm,” he told her and then patted his lap. It took her a moment to understand what he was telling her, and she felt her face flushing as she realized that her initial thought was wrong. He easily picked up on where her thoughts had strewn to and laughed quietly as he reached down to gently grab her ankle. She shifted to the side so that she could place her feet in his lap while keeping her hands warm inside the coat, and she watched his hands as he started to slip the first sock onto her foot. 

_”For such a big guy, he’s always so gentle,”_ she thought. She’d had similar thoughts ever since first meeting him, but it still amazed her sometimes just how careful and soft his touch could be. 

“We don’t have to talk about anything that you don’t want to,” he started as the sock covered her freezing toes. He kept his eyes down as he moved to pull on her next sock and continued, “We never have to talk about it, but you can always come to me. We can just sit together. Like this. Not talking. Just existing in the same space.” 

“I want to talk to you, Matt,” she promised him. Being back home brought up so many memories, both good and bad, and she wanted to share all of that with him. She kept her feet in his lap as she scooted closer, pressing against his side and lowering her cheek onto his chest, and she looked out over the trees as she started to talk. About everything and anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can talk to me about music and ocs [here on tumblr](https://raith-way.tumblr.com/)


	3. I’m Just Gonna Keep On Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 03: “You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.”

_”You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.” Taylor couldn’t stop herself from grinning as she watched Emily shift her weight from foot to foot, her best friend since their toddler years had never been the type of person to fidget, but it looked like she couldn’t stop herself from making the small movements. Even her pale cheeks were flushed with color. She could blame the pink tinge on their day spent outside in the cold wind, on spending too much time close to the fire, or even lay the blame on whatever festive drink Jimmy and Johnny had been passing around. Taylor knew the truth though. Emily was actually nervous, possibly bashful, and Taylor bit back her laughter and turned to press her face against Gerard’s shoulder when Emily leveled a familiar scathing glare at her._

“You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.” Emily knew that this situation was entirely Taylor’s fault, and she tried to keep her focus on Ray’s widening eyes but kept being distracted by Taylor’s poorly smothered laughter. One sharp look caused her friend to finally look away, and Emily quickly assessed the situation. 

Ray had walked into the room, and she hadn’t been able to fight the instinct to touch him. She might have been a little too exuberant and caused them to stumble a few steps as her arms locked around his neck, but that was only because she had foolishly accepted a large glass of a Jimmy-and-Johnny concoction. They stumbled, they laughed, and Emily’s head had tipped back enough to see the mistletoe hanging above them. Ray had followed her line of sight, and they must have gazed up at the mistletoe for too long because the others in the room had quickly caught on and started to cheer. Kissing Ray wasn’t the problem. That was one of her favorite things to do and required absolutely no mistletoe, and she didn’t even care that they were standing in the center of all their friends. Compared to some of the other couples in the room, she knew how to behave in public. No, the problem wasn’t the expected action or her friends. The problem was- _Christ_.

“Scared?” she whispered. Too many groups of people were talking and laughing for any of them to hear the single word, except for who she wanted to hear it. 

“You have five older brothers,” Ray whispered back. Somewhere on her left, she heard Matt laugh and then a quiet smack as she assumed Tatum hit him. 

“I’m aware of that,” she said slowly. She was the baby of the family, the only girl, and she did have five older brothers. 

“They’re all staring at us.” Ray looked to the side as he spoke, and she turned her head just enough to see all five of them sitting close together and watching Ray with narrowed eyes. Except for Ash, the actual oldest of the five. He grinned at her and lifted his hand to wave lazily at them. She turned to look directly up at Ray, and she still had her arms locked around his neck. Was still standing right up against him, under the large dangling mistletoe. 

“Well, if we want to get technical about the whole thing, only Ray is directly under the mistletoe so the bad luck only falls on him,” Taylor pointed out. She was obviously trying not to laugh and failing, and Emily started to look at her friend and ask her why mistletoe had been hung everywhere in the house. Before she could even catch a glimpse of Taylor’s face though, hands locked around her hips and easily lifted her into the air. Two steps got her away from the mistletoe and then she was returned to solid ground, and she felt her eyes widening in disbelief as Matt took her place. Large hands framed Ray’s face, and she could clearly see her boyfriend’s wide grin right before Matt leaned forward and gave him a quick smacking kiss. 

“Problem solved,” Matt declared and took a step back. Ray was still grinning as he finally stepped away from the mistletoe, and she could hear her brothers practically roaring in laughter. A body bumped into her side, and she looked down to see Tatum smiling up at her. 

“My boyfriend kissed your boyfriend, under mistletoe, and it was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tatum slowly drawled out. She must have accepted one of the deceptively innocent looking drinks being passed around. 

“That’s because Ray is the custest thing,” she told her. Arms slipped around her waist and pulled her back a little, and she looked up over her shoulder and happily accepted Ray’s soft kiss. She could hear Tatum cooing at them, so she blindly reached out to push the woman away and somehow succeeded. Once Tatum was gone, she pulled back from the kiss and blinked at Ray in confusion. “You couldn’t do that under the mistletoe?”

”You don’t like mistletoe,” he explained simply. She tried to remember when she had said that, and she had a hazy memory of talking about mistletoe obligations and consent a few nights ago. She hadn’t even realized that he had been listening, since she hadn’t even really been listening to herself. 

“So, not scared of my brothers?” she asked him. 

“What’s to be scared of?” he countered. She heard Ash laughing as he walked past them while calling out, “I like him, Em! He can stay!”

”Guess I have to keep you now,” she sighed. She could see Ray smiling, and she tipped her head back for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can talk to me about music and ocs [here on tumblr](https://www.raith-way.tumblr.com/)


	4. Underneath The Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 04: “Tis the season to be gay.”

Alex shuffled out of her room for the duration of her stay in this lovely boarding house in the search of her two missing bed warmers, and she felt her jaw crack as she yawned. She had woken up cold and alone, which hadn’t been part of her daily routine for quite a while now, and she wanted an explanation. The house was filled with sound as she walked, everyone in this town seemed to shout and holler as often as possible, and pale bright blue eyes met hers as she made it into the den. Emily simply smiled at her and raised an arm to point in the direction of the kitchen, because her friend knew who she was looking for and also knew that she wasn’t ready for conversation quite yet. She slipped around the bodies in the den and walked deeper into the house, until she finally found who she had been looking for. Her steps faltered just inside of the expansive kitchen, and two pairs of eyes widened as they looked at her. 

“Damn it,” Jensen whispered first. Then his focus shifted back to the stove as he hurriedly flipped a pancake. 

“We were going to bring you breakfast in bed,” Zacky explained. He was sitting on the counter next to the stove, and he held a large thermos out towards her. Her feet crossed the kitchen until she was standing in front of Zacky, and she immediately raised the thermos to her lips. Black bitter coffee coated her tongue, and she sighed a little as she leaned her side against Zacky’s front so that she could watch Jensen cook. 

“Did someone wake you up?” Jensen asked her. Zacky had shifted to wrap his arms around her shoulders and hold her a little closer, and it was so warm standing in the spread of his legs and pressed against him. On the plus side, he was so much taller sitting on the counter that she could easily rest her head on his chest. 

“I got cold,” she remembered to answer. Zacky whispered an apology into her hair, which she waved away as she took another sip of coffee, while Jensen looked at her with sad blue eyes. “You got up to make us food. No sad puppy dog looks. Both of you.” 

“Deck the halls with boughs of hay!” Taylor’s loud singing seemed to echo, as did the following fa-la-la-la-las, and who was letting Taylor sing? 

“I thought it was holly?” Jensen asked. Alex simply shrugged, because she had stopped questioning Taylor years ago. She loved the Raith twins, but they could both be confusing at times. 

“Tis the season to be gay!” Taylor continued. Alex looked up at Zacky and raised a brow as she smiled, and he quickly caught on to what she was conveying and started to smile as well. He reached out to grip the front of Jensen’s shirt, and Jensen’s half-formed question was cut off as Zacky kissed him. 

“Don we now our best apparel!” Tatum picked up. Zacky released Jensen, and Alex smothered her laugh at the slightly dazed look on Jensen’s face. He blinked up at Zacky in obvious confusion, who simply shrugged. 

“Just following orders,” Zacky told him. Alex was still trying not to laugh when a warm hand cupped the back of her neck, and her eyes closed as Zacky leaned down to kiss her. She could understand Jensen’s dazed state as Zacky kissed her thoroughly and then pulled back, and she was still smiling as a different hand gently touched her cheek and turned her face around. 

“Troll the ancient Yuletide carol!” Tatum was shouting as Alex got lost in Jensen’s kiss. He didn’t pull back until they started to smell a burning pancake, and she laughed as she leaned against Zacky again and watched Jensen try to save the burned pancake. 

_“Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can talk to me about music and ocs [here on tumblr](https://www.raith-way.tumblr.com/)


End file.
